Ando Meio Desligado
by Lanaa
Summary: Harry, finalmente, consegue romper a barreira da timidez e declara seu amor a Gina. [SongFic–HG]


_SINOPSE: Harry, finalmente, consegue romper a barreira da timidez e declara seu amor a Gina. Song-Fic - H/G_

_DISCLAIMER: Os personagens são todos da J.K. Rowling. Não é minha pretensão angariar fundos e ficar milionária como a criadora._

**Ando Meio Desligado

* * *

**

Um garoto ia andando pelo caminho coberto de folhas deixadas pelas altas arvores que cresciam pela borda. Folhas amarelas, vermelhas e várias outras de tons pálidos, todas elas espalhadas pelo chão. Um caminho macio, que dava um sentimento de alívio para aquele garoto.

Era um jovem de apenas 16 anos, possuía olhos verdes muito bonitos e cabelos negros embaralhados que pareciam nunca querer ficar assentados corretamente. Uma cicatriz em forma de raio podia ser vista no alto de sua testa alva, mesmo que encoberta por alguns fios da cabeleira.

Harry Potter assobiava, repetindo o mesmo som de uma ave que cantava bem longe, e que aos ouvidos do garoto vibrava vivamente. Um canto maravilhoso... Deixava Harry num estado de total descontração. Nem mesmo sentia seus pés se levarem pelo caminho folheado. Nem mesmo queria se atentar para o destino que o caminho o levava.

_Ando meio desligado..._

_Eu nem sinto meus pés no chão_

Não se importava se dava para a Azkaban ou para o covil de seu maior inimigo. Ele andava desligado... Queria fazer aquilo há muito tempo: desligar-se de seu mundo, deixar toda aflição que corroia por dentro de seu corpo num lugar inacessível por algumas horas.

E encontrou. Foi uma bonita fonte de água que Harry se deparou, após uma longa caminhada. As arvores, um pouco mais altas do que aquelas que contornavam o caminho, rodeavam todo o espaço circular feito em pedra-sabão. Uma fonte jorrava água para sua bacia de ouro que reluzia um brilho intenso a ponto de cegar aqueles que a miravam com os olhos.

Harry protegeu os verdes olhos com o braço e adiantou-se num banco de madeira branco cravejado perto da fonte. Ao se sentar, ele tirou o braço da face e notou uma ruiva ao seu lado.

Uma jovem de menos de quinze anos sorria para o garoto. Os olhos cinzentos brilhavam alegremente, a boca um pouco aberta mostrava os contornos dos dentes brancos. Os lábios foram delicadamente pintados num tom vermelho e brilhante.

Foi então que Harry a reconheceu e numa voz embargada, manifestou-se:

- Gina...

Gina fez um maneio de cabeça, colocando toda a sua cabeleira vermelha berrante rodopiar à brisa leve. Os fios pousaram em seu ombro docilmente, como se todos eles acatassem a ordem de ficarem ali inertes.

- Olá, Harry.

O garoto tremeu. A voz serena de Gina percorreu toda a extensão de seu corpo, após sua entrada pelos ouvidos. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Era simplesmente o efeito do amor, o efeito da presença quente daquela jovem ali. Sim, Harry Potter a ama de verdade. Não sabe se o mesmo sentimento é correspondido... Mesmo que não haja retribuição, ele quer pelo menos passar manhãs, tardes e noites ao lado de sua amada. Ouvir sua voz, presenciar suas risadas, proteger suas angustias. No exato momento de devaneios, quebrando a onda de pensamentos em sua mente um pouco conturbada, a doce voz voltou a soar:

- O que está pensando?  
Ah! que belo sorriso que se desenhou em sua face rosada, após sua pergunta ter saído por entre os lábios delicados. Parecia saber o que ele estava pensando no momento. Ao se perceber disso, a expressão de Harry se anuviou. Demorou respondê-la:

- Er... Penso... Penso nas batalhas que ainda nós..., quero dizer, eu enfrentarei.

E, pousando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry, Gina se aproximou do ouvido dele e assegurou:

- Nós iremos enfrentar.

O que significavam aquela afirmação e aquele gesto? A mente de Harry trabalhava velozmente para responder a questão levantada. Seria algo pertinente ou apenas mais um dos devaneios e teorias que sua cabeça produzia? Ele abanou a cabeça, confuso, e mirou o chão, tentando transpassá-lo.

_Olho, não vejo nada_

_Eu só penso se você me quer_

O pequeno espaço que havia entre eles diminuiu. Gina se colocou bem perto do garoto. Este, por sua vez, sentia o arfar de Gina batendo em seu corpo. Uma respiração pausada e, acima de tudo, tranqüila.

Mais vermelho ficou quando a ruiva deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. O peso ele não sentia... Uma vontade imensa fez com ele passasse as mãos por entre os fios de cabelo da garota. Lisos, macios... Os dedos penetravam facilmente nos confins da cabeleira. Massageou-os com firmeza... O seu rosto, então, diminuiu a intensidade da coloração.

Enfiou o nariz nos cabelos e puxou todo ar que continha por entre os fios. Além do ar puro, ele sentiu um cheiro formoso penetrar em suas narinas. Um odor delicado, não muito exagerado e nem mesquinho. O coração pareceu bater mais forte.

_Eu não vejo a hora de lhe dizer_

_Aquilo tudo que eu decorei_

Ela, de rompante, soltou uma gargalhada. Levantou a cabeça do ombro e se virou, encarando o menino de frente. Seria possível? Gina estava lendo os seus pensamentos... ou pelos menos parecia ler. Aquela gargalhada seria apenas desprezo para com os seus pensamentos?

- Você é muito engraçado, sabia? – falou ela, tendendo a cabeça levemente para a esquerda. Os olhos brilhavam.

Surpreso, Harry tentou dizer algo, mas uma força interior o fez aproximar da ruiva. Seus lábios roçaram no pescoço dela... subia. Já estava no maxilar, bem perto da boca. Alguns milímetros e estava realizado o seu desejo.

_Pra depois do beijo que eu já sonhei_

_Você vai sentir_

Enfim os dois lábios se encontraram. Os olhos de Gina permaneceram abertos, visualizando a expressão doce que o outro fazia. Uma sensação prazerosa subia por seu corpo todo, logo fechou também os olhos. Colocou as mãos entre o rosto do jovem, sem notar... Sentiu, depois, Harry fazer o mesmo.

Os corpos paralisados, apenas ao toque do beijo. Um beijo delicado, não muito ardente, mas que se mostrava guardado há muito tempo. Nem mesmo o tempo fizera o beijo se perder, o gosto do beijo ainda permanecia suave e molhado.

A união se desfez após intermináveis dois minutos. Os dois se olharam, receosos. Gina desviou os olhos e tentou dizer algo, porém foi interrompida por um toque carinhoso da mão de Harry em seu ombro.

- Não diga nada... Eu quero falar... Falar tudo que está preso em minha garganta. Apesar de ser simples é algo profundo e que precisa ser tirado de uma vez por toda daqui.

- E o que é? – questionou ela, de forma ingênua.

- Eu te amo – proferiu ele.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Não demorou mais do que três segundos. Harry o quebrou, repetindo:

- Eu te amo.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso. O coração batia rápido. Antes de se manifestar, ela ouviu Harry cantar...

_Mas por favor, não me leve a mal_

_Eu só quero que você me queira_

_Não leve a mal_

O menino se postou de joelhos perante ela. Viu sua mão ser pega e levada até aos lábios dele. Sentiu um calorzinho... O mesmo calorzinho que se infiltrara minutos antes.

_Não leve a mal_

_Não leve a mal_

Gina não esperou nenhum minuto. Roubou um beijo de Harry. Esse durou apenas alguns instantes. Ela se afastou novamente e com um sorriso, disse:

- Eu também te amo.

* * *

Harry Potter acordou assustado. Viu a penumbra envolver todo o dormitório masculino e ouviu alguns roncos, principalmente da cama ao lado, soarem. Seu corpo estava soado... 

Depois de algum tempo se lembrou do sonho que acabara de ter. Ficou decepcionado... Apenas um sonho, não passou de um sonho tolo.

Irritado ele se levantou da cama. Desceu as escadas e entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória. Havia uma claridade tosca, que mal dava para se enxergar os móveis pelo caminho. Foi até a lareira, a fonte da luz bruxuleante. Em frente a ela havia uma poltrona, que parecia estar sendo habitada naquele momento. Presumiu que talvez se tratava de um calouro que se esqueceu de ir para a cama.

Aproximou-se da poltrona e teve uma surpresa, no mesmo insntante.

- Harry!

A ruiva, dona daquela exclamação, se levantou da poltrona e visualizou Harry em pé ante as costas da poltrona.

- Que cara é essa?

- Eu... Eu... – gaguejou.

Ela rodou a poltrona e se pôs atrás de Harry. Perto de seus ouvidos, murmurou:

- Tive um sonho esta noite. Me levantei e vim aqui colocar a minha cabeça no lugar.

Harry continuou calado. Algo no estômago parecia acordar. Seriam as borboletas que antes acordavam quando Cho Chang se aproximava dele?

- E você estava no sonho.

- Eu também sonhei com você – afirmou Harry encabulado.

- Que coincidência... – exclamou ela, desgrudando do corpo do menino. – E como foi?

Contrariando o cérebro, Harry respondeu de imediato:

- Eu beijava você.

Gina ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça. Estava visivelmente envergonhada. Ainda de cabeça baixa, falou:

- No meu sonho...

- Você me beijava – antecipou Harry, prevendo que tiveram sonhos semelhantes.

- Isso. – Ela deslizava o pé no assoalho. – Eu... acho que... acho que...

- Eu amo você, Gina.

Um brilho instantâneo passou pelo rosto de Gina. Ela sorriu e, fazendo um movimento rápido, aproximou-se de Harry. O menino também fez o mesmo. Os corpos juntos... Os lábios, logo ficaram juntos.

Um beijo se fez presente.

* * *

**Música: **_"Ando meio desligado". Composição: Rita Lee._


End file.
